challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
The Meeting/Transcript
Hammer: Hey there Umbrella! Umbrella: What!? Hammer: There is something in your eye. Umbrella: There is NOTHING in my eye! takes out a paint gun and shoots Umbrella Umbrella: "That was not funny." cuts to [[Star] and Microphone riding inside Box] Star: Why are you talking so loud? Microphone: Because I'm a microphone! cuts to [[Asteroid] and Yellow Spider] Asteroid: Look Yellow Spider! The sun. Yellow Spider: Yay! goes to [[Candy Cane] and Camera running until Banana trips Candy Cane] Candy Cane: Ahhh! Camera: Banana, that was not nice. Banana: I don't care. [Melon then appears behind Banana] Banana: Who are you? Melon: Hi! I'm Melon. Wanna be friends? doesn't answer Melon and leaves. Melon then makes a forever alone face. the cuts to [[Wheel] and Rainbow.] Wheel: Hey Rainbow, this place is so great! Rainbow: Yeah, nice day, Wheel. to [[Fat Alien] and Key] Key: Evil Voice! Alien does a weird face and screams. He notices a [[Blue Planet|weird thing]] Fat Alien: What's that? morphs to Blue Planet Blue Planet: I am the Challenge to Win host. Intro Blue Planet: Let's chose the teams and the team leaders. slot chooses Asteroid and Candy Cane Blue Planet: Looks like Asteroid and Candy Bar (Candy Cane) are the team leaders. Asteroid: That's great! Candy Cane: Wow, I'm so lucky! Blue Planet: Choose the team name and the team members. So... Asteroid: Hmm... YELLOW SPIDER! Team: Asteroid, YS. Candy Cane's Team: Candy Cane Candy Cane: Then I chose Camera. Team: Asteroid, YS. Candy Cane's Team: Candy Cane, Camera Asteroid: I chose Microphone. Team: Asteroid, YS, Microphone. Candy Cane's Team: Candy Cane, Camera Candy Cane: Then I chose Melon! Team: Asteroid, YS, Microphone. Candy Cane's Team: Candy Cane, Camera, Melon Asteroid: Wheel! Team: Asteroid, YS, Microphone. Candy Cane's Team: Candy Cane, Camera, Wheel (A mistake put Wheel on the team) Candy Cane: Key! Team: Asteroid, YS, Microphone. Candy Cane's Team: Candy Cane, Camera, Wheel, Key Asteroid: Fat Alien! Team: Asteroid, YS, Microphone, Fat Alien. Candy Cane's Team: Candy Cane, Camera, Wheel, Key Candy Cane: Rainbow! Team: Asteroid, YS, Microphone, Fat Alien. Candy Cane's Team: Candy Cane, Camera, Wheel, Key, Rainbow. LEFT! (Box, Banana, Umbrella, Star, and Hammer) Asteroid: Umbrella! [Asteroid's Team: Asteroid, YS, Microphone, Fat Alien, Umbrella. Candy Cane's Team: Candy Cane, Camera, Wheel, Key, Rainbow. Candy Cane: Box. Team: Asteroid, YS, Microphone, Fat Alien, Umbrella. Candy Cane's Team: Candy Cane, Camera, Wheel, Key, Rainbow, Box. Asteroid: The final 3 are annoying or bad. Candy Cane: I think Star is not that bad. Team: Asteroid, YS, Microphone, Fat Alien, Umbrella. Candy Cane's Team: Candy Cane, Camera, Wheel, Key, Rainbow, Box, Star. Asteroid: UGH, I chose Hammer. Banana is worser than him. Team: Asteroid, YS, Microphone, Fat Alien, Umbrella, Hammer. Candy Cane's Team: Candy Cane, Camera, Wheel, Key, Rainbow, Box, Star, Banana. screams at the sight of Hammer, since Hammer pranked him. Banana: Come on losers, we have a Challenge to Win. Blue Planet: WAIT! First, chose the team name. We are now using another microphone. Asteroid: Let's call ourselves the Awesome Team. Candy Cane: Well, our team will be the Sweet Objects! Team: Asteroid, YS, Microphone, Fat Alien, Umbrella, Hammer. Sweet Objects: Candy Cane, Camera, Wheel, Key, Rainbow, Box, Star, Banana. Blue Planet: Perfect, what challenge do you want. This or this? are Big Maze/Q&A. 12 chose Q&A, while 3 chose Big Maze. Fat Alien: Woah, yay! Umbrella, Microphone, and Pencil (from BFDI) are holding pencils 1: What was the show's name? All know the answer. Haha, that was a test. Camera: Aw, really? 2: What's my favorite food? Hint: It's Chinese food. 6 know the answer. Melon: What's the problem if I spelled "S" with "2"? Blue Planet: Well, sushi doesn't have a 2. 3: What's my name? Hint: It's not "Host". 10 know the answer. Blue Planet: YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW MY NAME?! 4: How many people joined? Hint: No one. 14 know the answer Hammer: I was wrong. Star: I AM BORED ALREADY! Blue Planet: So, what can I do? 5: How many yellow people joined? Hint: No one. 14 know the answer. Blue Planet: Let's see the results. Team has 20 answers correct, while Sweet Objects have only 14. Blue Planet: O.K., now it's time to vote. Cane, Camera, Wheel, Key, Rainbow, Box, Star, and Banana are up for elimination Category:Transcript